Assassin's Creed Songs of Life
by Nightingale13
Summary: A songfic I did in order to pass time. More details inside. MalikxAltair.


**Rules-**

**Pick a character/pairing/fandom you like.**

**Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**Write a ten drabbles related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

Alright guys.

The sad thing about this, is the fact that I do not have a "Music Player" I have… YouTube. xD

So I am going to try to improvise. Whenever the song ends, I am going to have my brother pick a random song from my favourites. Does this work for everyone? If not, I don't care. xD Also, If I happen to not finish a drabble before the song ends, I **WILL **finish it no matter what. I can't stand things that are half done. Are we ready?

Set?

GO.

(On the third one, the song ended right when I wrote that last line. So.. I just kind of left it. xD)

**One- Metallica 7:02**

Altair sat himself on the edge of a tall building. He had to think. Think about everything that had happened to him. Why now? He had no idea. The thing was, he really could not find anything.. . good in his life.

Ever since he was young, things have gone wrong.

It all started when Abbas's father, Ahmad, had openly committed suicide. Right in front of a young, confused Altair.

Stunned by the display he had just witnessed, he went immediately to his master, Al Mualim, and told of Ahmad's fate. The master pursed his lips, and told him not to tell young Abbas. That information would shame Abbas beyond comprehension.

So, they made up an elaborate lie. One that made Altair's stomach twist in disgust and shame. When Abbas inquired about his father's location, Al Mualim replied smoothly. "He left you in the care of the Assassin's."

Not only was it a cruel lie devised by cowards, it was a seed that planted itself in Abbas. Giving the young boy a blossom of false hope that he may see his father again.

After keeping the secret for so long, Altair finally gave in. He told Abbas everything. The suicide, the lie devised by the master, and what his father had sad in his final moments. Confused, enraged, and hurt, Abbas quickly broke all ties of friendship. Quickly branding Altair a traitor and a liar.

The betrayal boiled inside Abbas for a while. Finally, he decided to strike.

During a training session, the orphaned assassin struck out at Altair, right in front of Al Mualim.

Sadly, for Altair, The Master was more upset that Altair had revealed the secret, rather than the fact that Abbas had openly tried to cause Altair harm.

Altair shook himself, quickly pulling himself back to the present. Why should he care about Abbas? He hated that man! He had more important things to dwell upon!

A ice cold thought struck the assassin like a blade to the heart. There was one he had caused harm to. One that he actually cared about.

Malik.

Altair's arrogance called Malik to lose an arm, and his younger brother, Kadar. How could Altair live with himself after that?

The only thing that pushed the assassin on, was the fact that Malik had given him a second chance. He had forgiven him.

Altair still apologized over and over again. Malik would always smile, and say, "You are not the same man you were then. I may still be mad, though I forgive you."

Once again, Altair gave himself a swift shake. He needed to stop dwelling on the past, as Malik had told him before. After all, he was always right.

At least, more so than Altair.

**Why is the Rum Gone? Remix. 2:25**

Malik let out a distasteful sigh. After all, the sight he beheld was less then attractive.

It was… unsettling.

There lay Altair strung over Malik's bureau desk. He had one hand firmly wrapped around a bottle of rum, the other one was thrown loosely on the desk's surface.

Malik pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. Why had he left Altair alone with a dozen bottles of rum? It was like leaving a child alone with a wrapped gift. The temptation to explore was just too strong.

Malik approached the drunken passed out assassin. He prodded him with his pointer finger.

"Altair?"

The younger man quickly opened his hazel eyes. He flashed a quick glance to Malik, then he sat up without much warning. He looked around, examined the bottle in his hand. He shook it expectantly, turning it upside down with a smile clear on his face. He sighed, as a frown over took that smile. He found that the dark bottle was completely empty. He scrunched his face up.

"Malik?"

Malik rolled his eyes. This should be good. "What, Altair?"

He turned his eyes on Malik. Fixing him with a deathly serious gaze. One that Malik had not seen in a while. As drunk as he was, Malik expected him to burst out in laughter, or say something stupid, or pronounce his undying love for him. Which he actually, had already done.

Matching the serious look with an equally serious tone, he said simply. "Why is the rum gone?"

**Don't stop believing. –Journey. 4:56**

Perched on one of the many planks overlooking Masyaf, Altair breathed in the sweet scent of freedom. He loved preparing himself for his favourite sensation, other than being with Malik, of course.

The guarded assassin achievement, the leap of faith.

Altair loved jumping into that soft, slightly itchy, conveniently placed pile of hay. It was one of the first things Altair learned. If you could not flee chasers, why bother being an assassin?

The master assassin directed his eyes to the plank next to him. There stood the love of his life, Malik. He stood confident, even though the loss of his arm had thrown of his balance. He knew he would be able to do this. If not, at least he would of died in the presence of someone he cared about. The dark haired man snuck a peak over the plank. He gulped as he realize how far up he really was.

Altair noticed this, he cooed softly. "Malik."

The worried look said it all.

"You'll be fine."

"How can you be sure?" Malik began to panic. "What If I… you know.. miss?"

Altair chuckled slightly. He knew Malik could do it. "Just… don't stop believing."

**Prelude 12/21- AFI 1:19**

Altair looked over the man lying next to him. His chest rose slowly with every breathe he took. Altair was infatuated.

He was in love with every little thing Malik did.

From the harsh insults he would throw at him occasionally, to the passionate moments the couple shared.

He was completely smitten.

With one final look at his loves' face, Altair placed a gently kiss next to Malik's right eye, and let himself drift off into sleep.

He held Malik's only hand tightly in his.

**Sleepwalker- Adam Lambert 4:23**

Dreams were something no one could avoid. They came every night, sometimes during the day when you least expected it.

There was one that always haunted one hazel eyed assassin.

Altair would see images. Images of him and Malik before the incident concerning his brother. The two were close, even back then. They were best friends, but Altair was to infatuated with the any and all females to notice his growing feelings for his friend.

Anyway, the dreams.

The pair would be doing things the always used to do together. They would goof around by the pond. Throwing rocks into it and practicing their climbing skills on their favourite tree.

The pleasant image would last for a couple minutes. Then, the bright blue sky would turn a horrid shade of red. Altair would promptly find himself alone.

While he would look around for Malik, he would hear the screams. The screams he heard the same day that Malik lost his arm, his life, and his brother.

After this dream, Altair would find himself lying in bed, sweating and near tears. But every time, the form curled up next to him would kiss him, wrap his single arm around him, and tell him it would be alright.

Malik knew the dream, he knew it all too well.

He promised Altair he would scare away any, and all demons.

Whenever Altair found himself in Malik's loving embrace, the nightmares never came.

**Here Without You- 3 Doors Down 3:57**

Separation was the worst punishment for a man smitten with love.

Though, Al Mualim did not think of the feelings of others when he assigned missions.

Malik sat alone in his bureau in Jerusalem. He sighed to himself. The man had always hated being alone.

Just a few days prior, Malik had received a letter that gave him news he did not want. Apparently, the Master had assigned Altair every mission, but the ones in Jerusalem.

This tugged at the older man's heart strings.

All he wanted was to see those hazel eyes, that lip scar, and that hand one finger short. Was that too much to ask?

He settled himself back against his chair in frustration. Who was he to question to thought process of the Mentor himself? No one. He was nothing more than a defective assassin. No one valued his opinion. Except for Altair. And he was in a completely different city.

No matter.

He would see the younger man in his dreams tonight.

**Every Time we Touch- Cascada 3:39**

Fingers met soft skin as Malik cupped Altair's face in his single hand. All the things he did with that hand… touching the younger man was probably his favourite. He would give up anything just to be with him. He had already given up enough, anyhow.

Altair turned those hazel eyes on him. Those eyes were tinged with sadness. Sadness that Malik wanted gone.

He pressed his lips against the other's. No sign of resistance was detected. Instead Altair welcomed him, bringing his arms around Malik's lower back, drawing him closer.

When they separated, the assassin gave his lover a look. "Malik."

The man gave his love an odd look, his hand still locked firmly on his face. "Don't say anything, Altair. No matter what you think, I forgave you a long time ago." He brushed his lips over Altair's. "I love you. I…" He swallowed nervously as he released his hand, and let it drift down the assassin's stomach. "love to touch you."

**Double Rainbow Song -1:58**

"Altair, where in god's name are we going?" Malik was utterly confused when Altair burst into his room, appearing frantic yet excited. The older man sighed, before he allowed the assassin to drag him about by the sleeve.

"Just, come on! It's a surprise!"

Malik could not help but smile to himself. Seeing Altair this full of joy had him excited. Whatever Altair had, must be good. Or else he would not of thrown such a fit.

The assassin led Malik to the roof of the bureau, he pointed to the sky expectantly, waiting for Malik to say something. What Malik saw, left him speechless.

A rainbow stretched straight across the sky. Placed perfectly so that the entire arch was visible. The rainbow shone brightly, all colours showing vividly in the sky. The greatest feature, was the extra rainbow attached to the top. A double rainbow, as some call it.

Malik turned to Altair. "Altair, a double rainbow?"

The man simply smiled in response. Which was answer enough.

**Broken-Lifehouse 4:16**

The candle offered the only light in the dark room. Making it the best thing to stare at. Considering what Malik usually starred at, lay broken and bloody on his- **their** bed.

Altair had been injured in a little skirmish with the Templars. Though he seemed to be winning at first, he quickly became over powered and outnumbered. And being crippled as he is, Malik was no help to him. That fact, haunted Malik every time he looked at that broken form.

The man smoothed his only hand across the face he loved so much. Everyone told him he would be fine. However, the only one who could reassure him these days, was Altair himself.

He would simply have to wait, wait for the man to awake.

If he did not awaken. Malik would kill him why he slept.

This he swore silently, as he continued to stroke his love's face.

**Dance with the devil- Breaking Benjamin 3:39**

The night was still very young. The main evidence being the fact that the stars had yet to fully over take the sky. Thought the moon had already claimed it's territory.

Malik and Altair sat atop the Jerusalem Bureau. They were on a… date of sorts. Though that "date" had consisted mostly of Malik bubbling over stand at the market, looking for things to make the bureau more presentable.

That was what Malik wanted to do.

Now it was Altair's turn.

He stood suddenly, earning him a slight jump from Malik.

He offered the confused man his hand.

"What's this?"

"Dance with me, Malik." His smile was sincere and serious.

"Dance? With you? A little devil of your own?" The older man was teasing, of course, though Altair still feigned hurt feelings.

"Oh come on! I shopped with you, ALL day! The least you can do is dance with me. The devil, or so you say."

Sighing in defeat, Malik clamped his hand around the others. Allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Ready?" Altair held Malik's hand, and wrapped his other arm firmly around his waist.

He merely smiled.


End file.
